


Campfire Tales of Things Yet to Come

by Anasten27



Series: Of Windy Days at the Ocean [13]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, One-Sided Crush, kids just contemplating the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasten27/pseuds/Anasten27
Summary: "Well, here's to dreaming!" He said raising his can.She nodded. "To finding dreams and making them come true." She lightly tapped his soda with her own.(Kairi and Ventus talk about their wishes for the future in front of a campfire under the stars.)





	Campfire Tales of Things Yet to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Something short this time. I have quite a bit planned for the next chapters of the series, but it may take me a while to write the net part. Have some other projects I'm working on as well.
> 
> Thanks again to my wonderful beta reader Tali for all her help!

The stars were beautiful on nights with no moon or clouds. It was really nice to think about all those people out there, in those stars, in those worlds, at this moment, staring up at the sky as well.

Kairi could feel the chill of the wind blowing by on her back, but she stayed fairly warm thanks to the crackling fire in front of her; a campfire Axel had been kind enough to provide for everyone.

She held her palms in front of herself to keep her hands from getting too cold.

Many of her friends where out here tonight on Twilight Town's beach, chatting and eating marshmallows while they waited for their meal to cook.

She would've joined in on a conversation, but she hadn't been feeling especially talkative for a while now, or at least she hadn't found a particularly interesting topic to really engage into yet.

So she sat on one of the foldable chairs they had brought and got lost in her thoughts. At least that's what she did until a marshmallow on a stick appeared in front of her face.

Kairi let her eyes go up from the hand that held the thin piece of wood to the pair of greenish blue eyes and the light unruly blond hair of her friend Ventus. He smiled at her as she took the small sweet from his hand.

When she thought about it, Ven had become a very close friend of hers in a short amount of time without her realizing it. She would've never guessed she'd enjoy his company so much.

She honestly couldn't imagine not having him as a friend in her life anymore. Couldn't imagine her life without any of her friends for that matter.

"You've been unusually quiet tonight. Is something wrong?" Ven asked as he brought a chair closer and sat down beside her.

"No, just been lost in thought." She answered as she held the marshmallow near the fire.

"What have you been thinking about?"

Kairi hummed trying to pick one of the many topics that had crossed her mind earlier. What had she been thinking about?

"Well... the future, I guess." She slowly turned the stick in her hands to keep the sweet from burning. "About what I'd like to do after I'm out of school."

"And what's that?"

"I'm not sure. I used to want to be a teacher before… everything. Teaching little kids looked like something really nice to do for a living." She took the marshmallow off the fire. "But with worlds out there… I don't know if maybe… there's something else I'm meant to do."

She softly blew on her snack and bit into it. Most of it melted in her mouth, but she hadn't left it long enough over the heat to really get to its core.

"So you'd like to go out there and explore?" Ven asked, leaning forward to rest his crossed arms over his legs.

She finished eating before she nodded. "Yes, but being out there by myself doesn't sound too fun either."

"Who would you like to go with?"

"A friend, or maybe…" She played with the thin stick in her hands. "Though it's all just ideas right now, I don't have a solid plan for that yet; still need to finish school first."

He nodded in agreement to that last point. "Do you have any other plans then? Something you'd really love to do at some point, either before or after your adventures?"

She hummed. "I… used to dream of having a big family someday. With children and pets and a somebody there beside me." She shrugged. "I guess I'd still like that, maybe after I decide where to stay and what to do with my life." She laughed softly.

"That sounds like a really good dream." He smiled.

He looked up and pointed behind Kairi. She turned her head to find Xion offering her a soda can. She thanked her and took it. Ven got one for himself as well.

"What about you? What's your dream?" Kairi asked as Xion left to give drinks to the rest of their friends.

"Oh, me?" He stayed quiet for a moment as he stared at the flames in front of him, their light illuminating his face in warm hues. "I think at some point I wanted to be a keyblade master just like Terra and Aqua."

"And did that change?"

"I'll still finish training and maybe take the exam at the end of it, but I don't really want to be a master." He opened his can and it softly hissed as the gas was freed. "I just don't see the point of it anymore."

"Why's that? what would you like to do?"

"I don't know." He took a gulp of his drink. "Rest? Travel somewhere peaceful and live a normal life for once. If after a while I don't like the place I chose I can just pick another one and go."

He looked towards the sky, to the thousands of worlds up there.

"I'm just tired of fighting for my life, helping save the worlds and all that." He said, and then quickly added. "Not that I don't like helping people! But I don't want to live with this constant fear that something will go wrong eventually and I'll have to go fight again, not knowing if I'll ever be back."

She hadn't noticed before, but there was something in his eyes that made her feel he carried a burden much too big in his heart, that he had been fighting for much longer than any of their friends. Though perhaps that was in all of them and most probably kept it to themselves. But eyes couldn't lie for too long, and his looked oh so very tired.

She would've loved to give him a hug, if only to take that look away for a moment and offer some sort of comfort. But it would probably be too weird so she waited for him to continue talking.

"I'd—" Ven started fiddling with the can in his hands. "I would love to have a family one day too." He glanced her way before casting his eyes down to watch the wood burn in front of him. "It doesn't really need to be big, as long as someone loves me enough to stay with me for that."

He stayed quiet for a few seconds before adding. "But there's no way we're not getting a dog! We need to have one!" He grinned.

She smiled at that. "I'm sure you'll find someone soon enough." She opened her own soda can and it softly hissed. "Bet she's out there waiting for you to arrive and sweep her off her feet!"

"Yeah." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes this time. "Well, here's to dreaming!" He said raising his can.

She nodded. "To finding dreams and making them come true." She lightly tapped his soda with her own.

They took a sip and stayed in front of the fire in comfortable silence as they looked at the stars dotting the sky above their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, consider checking out the rest of the series!
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
